Inferno
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion (CSX) Separatist (CS:GO) | Counter-Terrorists = GIGN (CSX) SAS (CS:GO) | Creator(s) = Chris Auty (original author) Ritual Entertainment (CSX, CSCZ) Turtle Rock Studios (CSX, CSCZ) Valve Corporation (CSS, CSGO) Hidden Path Entertainment (CSGO) | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Inferno (de_inferno) is a bomb defusal map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Official Description Terrorists are attempting to blow up two critical gas pipelines through part of a small village. Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the terrorists from destroying the pipelines. Terrorists: Destroy the two gas pipelines. Other Notes: There are 2 bomb sites in this mission. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.1'' The map was built by Chris "Barney" Auty. It was likely to be an abounded residence and the time is set in the evening. ''Counter Strike 1.3'' The houses at the 2nd middle section and near the CT Spawn Zone were added to the map. Bombsite A is moved away from the CT Spawn Zone to its current position. ''Counter-Strike 1.6'' The map was edited by Valve Corporation. Some elements were added such as lamps and the theme is changed to a village setting. The time is set at noon. ''Condition Zero'' This map had been edited by Ritual Entertainment in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. The map arrangement has been expanded a bit and the textures are completely changed and taken from the mission Motorcade Assault in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. The other map that uses the same textures is Italy. Also, the time is set during night, directly derived from the original mission. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' The Counter-Strike: Source version is completely different from the original one. There are many improvements which have been implemented. The theme is changed into a live village. The original boxes at the bombsites are changed to straw cubes/hat bales and a fish pond respectively. The map has became more complex and hiding spots for campers. The sniper nest was removed and "replaced" with a small apartment room for given protection. The alley was also updated and somewhat discouraged the continuous waves of grenades (although the added props increased the likelihood of camping). Moreover, there is a gated automated door in the apartments that can alert players and part of Bombsite A was turned into a construction site. AI navigation for bots has also improved. They will usually avoid jumping over the truck in Bombsite B to access the apartments and traversing through the crawlspace in which A.I. players struggled in older versions. The time is set during a sunny day, similar to the original Counter-Strike version. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' This version of the map has a few visual improvements but not much has changed. The hay stacks and the fish ponds still make an appearance but nuclear containment barrels have also been added. Notably, the majority of props in Bombsite A were removed to reduce camping, the apartment room in the middle from Source was removed, and the secondary pathway out of the terrorist spawn was removed. The skybox has also changed, similar to Counter-Strike 1.0. The biggest tactical change to this map is the bombsite designations switching; A is now B, and vice versa. The Counter-Terrorists for this map are the SAS and the Terrorists are the Separatists. Note that Chickens appear in this map. Tactics *Jump when passing through the middle, as snipers are common. *Footsteps play a very crucial role if you want to go undetected. **Walk when passing through the house; otherwise the screeching tiles will alert the enemy to your position. *Boxes at the bombsites are not placed for nothing. Use them for cover and hiding. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Map ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Global Expertise Gallery uk:Inferno Category:Bomb defusal maps